Aishiteru... Tomoyo-chan
by Kamui Ikari
Summary: Sakura found out Tomoyo's feelings. What will she do? A Tomoyo x Sakura love story. It's my first story in this place ^_^ Please read and review


"Aishiteru... Tomoyo-chan"   
by Kamui Ikari   
  
  
Hello everyone!!! Let me introduce myself. I am Kamui Ikari (my true name is Claudio)   
I am from of Argentina and I am a great fan of CCS and other works of Clamp, and this is   
my first story of CCS. My english is not very good so it can have grammatical errors.   
This story is focused in Sakura and on what she thinks when she finds about the feelings   
of Tomoyo.   
I hope you like it and I will see you at the end of the story.   
  
*********  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp, Kodansha   
and other companies. This history was only made by   
amusement, don't sue me.   
  
*********  
  
  
"Aishiteru... Tomoyo-chan"   
  
  
I didn't know. Really, I didn't know. I didn't know that Tomoyo Daidouji, my best   
friend, was in love with me. She didn't tell it to me. I found out while reminiscing on my past,   
remembering the points that I couldn't understand. One was that Tomoyo   
had told me that she loved me and that when we were older she would explain to me  
better.   
  
Another point was when she requested me if she could cut my hair, I told her that yes but  
I also asked her why. She said "Because I like you, Sakura". The only thing that I remember   
is that I blushed. While I am recumbent looking toward the sky shattered in this cold night,   
I remember the things that she had told me about her "special person", that she wanted her   
"special person" to be happy. I am so stupid, other people understood it, why   
I am the only person that doesn't understand anything?. Why I had never found out about   
the other's feelings?. Syaoran admitted it to me before leaving toward Hong Kong, the   
feelings of my brother toward Yukito and vice versa and the feelings of Tomoyo toward me.   
  
Tomoyo-chan... why am I your "special person"? Why me?. Even knowing it, why don't I get   
scared?. Others had gotten scared but I am not afraid, I am not. I get out of bed and   
I go towards my dresser, I open it and I see the costumes that she made me for the capture  
of the cards. They are so many and of varied designs. I always found strange that she makes   
me those costumes and it record me in video. She always tried to be present in the moment   
where I captured the cards to film me, I didn't care but sometimes I feared that something   
might happen to her, several times already, with the card "The Erase" and the fight   
with Eriol. I believe that that was her way of showing her love for me. She must  
think that her feelings never would be returned, that because my stupidity I would never find   
about her feelings. I close the dresser and I go to the bed, it is already late and I   
should go to the school, tomorrow I will continue thinking of Tomoyo.   
  
  
*************  
  
I wake up when I hear a voice calling me. It was an unknown voice but I make an effort   
and I wake up but I see that somebody's in my room.   
  
"Sakura-chan"   
  
I get out of bed and I see Tomoyo. She is in my room. She has a white dress, and is   
smiling.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing here?"   
  
"I came to say goodbye to you, Sakura-chan"   
  
My heart stopped when I heard those words.   
  
"To say goodbye?" I ask, shocked.   
  
"Yes, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo calmly says   
  
"But, where are you going?"   
  
"I don´t know where I'll go, I only know that trip we all make it arrived this moment"   
  
"All?"   
  
"Yes, even you will make it"   
  
"I will see you again?" I ask, while I feel tears begin to fall for my cheeks   
  
  
"No" Tomoyo says with sadness   
  
When I hear this I get up and I run to hug her, crying. Having her in my arms I feel something  
that I had never felt before. A warmth hugs my heart in a special way and it beats   
quickly. I hug her strongly and I don't want to let her go.   
  
"Don't go, please" I say babbling   
  
"Sakura-chan, can you promise me something?"   
  
"Eh?"   
  
"Can you promise me that you will be happy?"   
  
"I can't be happy without you" I say with sadness   
  
"I was happy to be by your side. You have given me a lot, and I will never forget you"   
  
"Tomoyo-chan..." I begin to cry   
  
Suddenly she looks at me smiling and puts a hand on my cheek   
  
"You are cute, Sakura-chan..."   
  
I blush when I feel her hand, suddenly she comes closer and her lips touch mine for a   
moment. I freeze but my heart emanates a very intense warmth and I see that she's leaving me.   
  
"Tomoyo!" I scream crying   
  
She looks at me with a smile and suddenly her body starts to disappear, beginning with   
her feet.   
  
"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan" she says before disappearing completely   
  
"TOMOYO!"   
  
*************  
  
  
I wake up, startled and with tears in my eyes. It was just a dream, only a dream but I don't  
trust the dreams. They are usually sometimes premonitory, and I have already had several   
before, the only thing that I had left fixed in the mind was the kiss that Tomoyo gave me   
was and her final words: "Aishiteru, Sakura". Then I remembered what Eriol told me before   
leaving for England. Then I found that he told me had two meanings, not only referred   
to that someone who goes far like in the case of Syaoran but rather it also referred to   
that a person that goes far away because that person... dies.   
  
I couldn't accept that Tomoyo would die, it must be a dream, I look at my clock and I see   
that I have still time to go to the school, but I don't want to sleep, I prefer to solve the   
topic of Tomoyo. I took a picture of Tomoyo of the many that I have and I observe it: she   
is smiling while her hair moves by the wind. I like her smile, the eyes that she has, her   
voice, my life is not the same one since I met her at the first time, she was always to my   
side, she gave me support in the difficult moments and if she leaves... I don't know what   
to do.   
  
I look inside of my interior the answer to my question. Who is my special person?.   
After a long effort I discover the answer, but I also found that I am late for the school.   
I go to the dining room to have breakfast. I greet to my father and my brother and took my   
rollerblades and I go quickly so that I can make it to the school. I enter to the classroom and I   
sit down. I feel that the time doesn't pass, and Tomoyo doesn't appear. I become nervous,   
the dream returns with force. I tried to forget it, when a voice makes me lift my head.   
  
"Hello, Sakura-chan"   
  
I can't believe what I see, it was Tomoyo and she was smiling. My heart begins to beat   
strongly.   
  
"Tomoyo..."   
  
I feel a tear fall for my cheek, but I dry it with my hand. But I don't care   
that. She's here, all is well, I only care about that.   
  
"Hello, Tomoyo-chan" I say with a great relief and with a great smile.   
  
I couldn't concentrate on the class, I looked indirectly at Tomoyo, the only thing that   
I wanted was to be able to have one minute alone with her to speak. In the recess I was   
not able to due to our friends. So, I wiil have to wait until classes finish.   
  
The class concludes, and all the kids retire, I looked that Tomoyo preparing her things  
and I come closer to her.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan" I ask   
  
"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo responds with a smile.   
  
"Can we speak now in the park?" I ask her.   
  
"Sure" Tomoyo says   
  
When we're leaving the school I saw Tomoyo's bodyguards waiting for her. I feel a little   
nervous. I know that they take care of her but I don't want them here. Tomoyo comes closer  
to them and she tells them something, later they leave and she comes closer to me.  
  
"Can we go?" she asks me with a smile.   
  
"Yes"   
  
While we go walking toward the park, we speak about several things. I feel fine knowing   
that she was fine. I take her hand and we continue walking until we arrive at the park.   
  
I sit down in one of the swings of the park and Tomoyo in another. I feel nervous, I don't  
know how to start.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan?"   
  
"Yes, Sakura-chan?"   
  
"Well... I... I..."   
  
"What's happen, Sakura-chan?"   
  
"Will you go away to some distant place?" I ask finally   
  
"Eh?" Tomoyo asks surprised   
  
"Will you leave?" I ask quietly   
  
"No, Sakura-chan. I won't leave to any side"   
  
"Really?" I ask hopeful   
  
"Yes" Tomoyo says smiling.   
  
"Do you mean that you will stay forever with me?" I ask anxious   
  
"Yes" Tomoyo answers   
  
When I listening this I get up and hug her, with tears in my eyes.   
  
"Thank you, thank you" I say happily   
  
Tomoyo looks at me smiling and when I see this I feel that I'll lose the control, and   
I let my feelings dominate me, I look at her with sweetness and I smile.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan?"   
  
"What, Sakura-chan?"   
  
"What I wanted to tell you is... I want to ask you for forgiveness, for the many times I   
didn't understand what you really wanted to tell me" I say seriously.   
  
"About what?" Tomoyo asks   
  
"About your feelings"   
  
Tomoyo becomes serious and she tried to get free of my hug, but I don't leave her.   
  
"Please, I really want to ask you for forgiveness for not found about it before" I say   
with sincerity.   
  
"Sakura..." Tomoyo says   
  
"But... I..."   
  
Then I knew that it was the moment.   
  
"Aishiteru... Tomoyo-chan" I say finally.   
  
Tomoyo opens her eyes and froze.  
  
"It's true. You are the one I can love, you are my "special person", you are everything to  
me, not Syaoran . He's only a friend to me. Please my beloved Tomoyo-chan, give me a chance  
to be happy with you... and you with me" I said with sincerity while I put my head on her   
shoulder.  
  
Tomoyo doesn't respond. She is still shocked, I wait for her reply, while I run my hand   
through her hair, it's smooth and beautiful. Suddenly Tomoyo returns my embrace strongly   
and she looked at me smiling.   
  
"Aishiteru... Sakura-chan" she says with a smile   
  
When I hear her words, the words that I wanted to hear, I come closer and kiss her on   
the lips, my heart emits the same warmth that I felt in the dream. I pulled away of her and   
Tomoyo kissed me again. After that I hugged her tightly.   
  
"I'm so happy, Tomoyo-chan" I say happily  
  
"My Sakura-chan, me too. You are my true love" Tomoyo says with tears in her eyes  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, do you want to be my girlfriend?"   
  
"Yes!!!" Tomoyo answers happily.   
  
Then I take her hand and we go toward my house, I care anything because she is with me,   
I am sure that we will be together forever.   
  
That is what I most desire.   
  
  
OWARI (The End)   
  
  
******  
  
Index of Japanese terms:   
  
Aishiteru: Means "I Love You"   
  
******  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I like scenes where Sakura and Tomoyo are together, the two make   
a beautiful couple.   
  
I hope you liked this history.   
  
Until the next one!!!   
  
  
  



End file.
